1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the elevator and passenger transportation device industry. More particularly the invention relates to elevator car safety devices that arrest the movement of an elevator car experiencing an over speed condition.
2. Prior Art
Traditionally, elevator systems have engaged steel guide rails to guide elevator cars in hoistways. Such rails are reliable and safe and are used often in the industry. Safety devices for use with such rails are many and varied, all of which work well for their intended purposes.
In an ever tightening market with respect to building size and cost per square foot as well as speed of installation and construction of various features, alternative non-metallic guide rail structures are being considered such as concrete guide rail structures. Where non-metallic guide rail structures are employed, alternative safety systems are also needed. Currently there are no safety systems compatible with non-metallic guide rails. Therefore, the art is in need of a safety system capable of arresting movement of an elevator car that has experienced an overspeed condition on a non-metallic guide rail system.